bstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
List of villains' defeats
Ice Age *Soto: Gets impaled by sharp icicles. (not seen) *Zeke: Gets his head stuck inside a cave. *Leny and Oscar: Flee away after the Soto's defeat. Robots *Madame Gasket: Gets thrown into the melting furnace and dies. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Loses his updated parts and gets stuck in chains with his father. Ice Age: The Meltdown *Maelstrom and Cretaceous: Are crushed by a stone, presumably to their deaths. *Lone Gunslinger: Sings to the animals sarcastically and then is not seen more. Horton Hears a Who! *Jane Sour Kangaroo: Discovers that Horton was right about the grain and redeemsd *Vlad Vladikoff: Is happy to see that Jane Kangaroo and Horton become friends. Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Rudy: Is pushed off a cliff by Momma, but survives and continues to do battle with Buck. *Guanlongs: Get stuck inside a hollow tree trunk and are pushed off a cliff by Manny. *Quetzalcoatlus: Flew into the lava. Rio *Nigel: Gets blasted out of the smugglers' plane by Blu, then gets sucked into one of the propellers. He survives however, but loses most of his feathers and is later ridiculed for this by Mauro. In the sequel, Gabi drags him into the rainforest, but they are caught by Tulio and taken back to Rio to be observed. *Marcel: Gets arrested and sent to jail, along with Tipa and Armando. *Tipa and Armando: Gets arrested and sent to jail, along with Marcel. Ice Age: Continental Drift *Captain Gutt: Gets caught and presumably eaten alive by the Sirens. *Flynn: Released into the sea by a water jet. *Squint: Crushed by Ellie, but survives. *Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson: Thrown into the sea by various water jets. Epic *Mandrake: Gets stuck inside a tree. *Dagda: Hit by his own arrow shot by Ronin. Rio 2 *Gabi: Gets taken to Rio along with Nigel. *Big Boss: Gets eaten alive by a giant boa. *Felipe: Redeems himself and helps the Blue Spix Macaws defeat the loggers. *Charlie: Abandons Nigel and is later seen dancing at the birds' party, presumably redeeming himself. Carmen *Vincent: Falls into the stampede and is dead offscreen * Pain and Panic: Watch as Vincent gets killed by the stampede and reform * Alpha: Gets pushed into a chimney by Scat Cat and explodes * Bane: Falls into a chasm with the Pack * Beta and Gamma: Get pushed into a chimney by Nico and explode * The Pack of Dogs: hit by Nico who dances to "Britney Spears - Hit Me Baby One More Time" (3 of them), punched by Pedro (13 of them), get run over by Fievel (4 of them), and fall into a chasm (all) Gallery Soto.jpg|Soto's death Leny and Oscar.jpg|Oscar and Lenny's defeat Madame Gasket.jpg|Gaskett's death Ratchet.jpg|Ratchet's defeat Maelstrom and Cretaceous.jpg|Maelstrom and Cretaceous' death Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9229.jpg?.jpg|Jane Sour Kangaroo's defeat Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-9260.jpg?.jpg|Vlad's defeat Rudy falls.jpg|Rudy's despair Nigel's defeat.jpg|Nigel's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8221.jpg|Squint's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Flynn, Boris, Gupta, Raz, Silas and Dobson's defeat Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8663.jpg|Captian Gutt's death Nigel and Gabi's defeat.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat (2nd film) Rio2-Charlie-tongue-dance.jpg|Charlie's defeat Bane's defeat.jpg|Bane's defeat Beta and Gamma's death.jpg|Beta and Gamma's death Alpha's death.jpg|Alpha's death Vincent's death.jpg|Vincent "Bob" Zumerski's death Pain and Panic's despair.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Vincent's despair (Beware of Nico).jpg|Vincent "Bob" Zumerski's despair (Beware of Nico) Defeat of Vincent's henchmen.jpg|Pain and Panic, Alpha, Gamma and Beta and the Pack's defeat (Beware of Nico) Vincent's death (Bird's Best Friend).jpg|Vincent "Bob" Zumerski's death (Bird's best friend) Pain and Panic's Desmie (Movie Storybook).jpg|Pain and Panic's defeat (Movie Storybook) Alpha, Beta and Gamma blown up.jpg|Alpha, Beta and Gamma's death (Movie Storybook) Vincent's death (Movie Storybook).jpg|Vincent "Bob" Zumerski's death (Movie storybook) Nigel's defeat in a Bird.jpg|Nigel and Gabi's defeat (A Bird Christmas)